


Topaz

by elfcandy



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Intimacy, Mutual Pining, Nora suffers from foot-in-mouth syndrome, Oneshot, POV Third Person, Pining, Porn, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfcandy/pseuds/elfcandy
Summary: Nora has a recurring nightmare, and Nick is there to help distract her from her worries. BOW CHICKA WOW WOW





	Topaz

**Author's Note:**

> I had the first few sentences of this story sitting around forever, and decided to finish it since I don't do much lighthearted stuff. I love Nick's glowy eyes. You'll be walking around in a dark place, turn a corner and there's these spooky floating eyes...I've shot him in the face a couple of times. As always constructive criticism, comments, and kudos are much appreciated. :-D

Nora awoke to the sound of screaming, bolting upright only to realize the noise had been coming from her. The lingering tendrils of her nightmare ebbed away until she could no longer remember the source of her terror. 

"Another nightmare?" Nick asked, regarding her with what was probably a concerned look from across the room. A pair of bright topaz eyes gleamed amidst the dimness of the prewar cabin remains they had taken shelter in the night before.

Nora nodded, rising from the rotting bed and rubbing the lingering sleepiness from her eyes. She considered trying to go back to sleep, but decided against it and instead took a seat on the couch next to the detective. She tentatively reached out for his hand, wanting to touch it, but stopped, letting it hover unseen in the darkness.

"Nick I've been thinking-"

Dozens of dead metal creatures, all wearing Nick's face, flashed through her head. Hooked metallic fingers curled lifelessly into grasping claws, eyes gone dim, legs and arms crudely amputated from lack of bolts. All Nick in various states of decay. She recoiled, a look of terror gracing her delicate features.

"Hey doll, look at me. Everything's alright."

Nora did, and she was met with warm golden eyes, not the cold lifeless ones of the robotic synths they had come across weeks ago.

"Every time I turned a corner and found one of those  _ things _ dead on the floor I...I thought it might be you. Sometimes for a second, and sometimes they looked so familiar that I had to check just to be sure." She pulled her knees up to her chin and huddled into herself.

"Sorry, it seems I'm the thing of nightmares," Nick chuckled, giving the woman's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "So, you were trying to tell me something before...?"

Nora looked up at him with a contemplative look, chewing her lower lip the way she did when she was nervous until it was puffy and swollen. Somewhere along the way she'd developed feelings for the synth detective, with that good heart of his, witty humour, and...well-  _ wide shoulders _ . She had been... _ curious _ for a while now, but she had no idea how he felt, or if he even  _ had _ those type of feelings.

Nora knew this was a boundary she might not be meant to cross, that it could very well damage the friendship they had, the friendship that meant so much to her. It was becoming harder to fight it and not say anything though, and harder yet not to jump his bones whenever they were alone together. She was certain that if she waited much longer it was going to make a huge mess of things.

Nora sucked in a deep breath, building up to it. 

"I...don't take this the wrong way Nick, I think you're as good as any human- better than most of us actually. It's just that..." She fumbled awkwardly, trying to find the right words. Maybe she should have written it out first, on her wrist or across a scrap of paper hidden in the sleeve of her jacket. No turning back now. 

Nick raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. 

"I mean, do you feel things the way people do?"

He chuckled.

"Got the all the same emotional dials and doohickeys. So yeah, I'd like to think I do. Why do you ask?" He queried with an inquisitive look, leaning against the back of the sofa and flexing his sturdy arms so that they rested along the top.

"That's not what I-" she stopped herself, her cheeks dusted with a light flush.

"Oh, you mean the  _ other _ kind of feeling." He said with a little grin. "Not sure if it's exactly what you humans feel, but I'm pretty sure it's close. I can feel warmth, cold, pain, and basic touch." Nick extended his good hand in offering, and Nora gingerly took it between her own two petite ones. She traced the smooth synthetic skin with her fingers. It lacked the pigment of human skin, but it felt convincingly real. She supposed it was...real. 

Nick was smiling. He looked almost amused, finding her curiosity endearing no doubt. 

"Nora?" He asked softly, clearing his throat to catch her attention.

"Oh...I’m sorry," she said awkwardly, letting the metal man have his hand back. 

"No worries doll, I'd let you keep it but the other one ain't too good with holding a gun. Feel free to examine them anytime you’d like though." Nick turned his gaze to her, glowing yellow eyes meeting her dark ones. 

"So what's with the sudden curiosity? Tell me what's going through that beautiful head of yours."

He was very perceptive, though she supposed he had to be, being a detective and all.

"I...well, was wondering how you felt about sex- I mean me! Oh my god. I mean-" Nora's mouth snapped shut, her face now the same shade of red as a sunburnt tato. That hadn't come out  _ at all  _ like she had planned. She may have confessed her feelings several times over the past few weeks to a cracked prewar mirror.

"Well I have to say, I'm a little surprised. Wouldn't have taken you for somebody who would be interested in an old bucket of bolts like myself." Nick said, leaning a bit forward until he was in her own little pool of personal space, testing the waters. "-And I’m quite fond of you, but what's not to like? You’re one impressive dame Nora, and I wouldn't be opposed to...experiencing new things with you."

She leaned forward and met him halfway in a kiss, delicate at first. Nick took the initiative to deepen it, sliding his tongue over Nora’s chapped lips and into the warmth of her mouth. She let out a little moan, wrapping her hands behind his neck and kissing him back with a pressing need. 

It lasted for only a few moment before they slowly pulled apart, each regarding one another as if to silently convey their feelings.

Nora looked nervous, but the detective wasn't going to be having any of that. 

"It's been a while, so apologies if I'm a little rusty." He waggled an eyebrow at the intentionally pun, causing her to giggle and the mood to lighten considerably.

Nora shifted her position so that she sat astride the detective’s lap.

"Can I?" She asked gesturing to the pressed white button up shirt he wore beneath his faded jacket.

"Of course, but I gotta warn you doll. I don't look much like a person under all these layers of clothing."

Nora quickly shook her head "Nick I- this isn't just about...well just sex. I care about you a lot."

The corners of his mouth turned up in a smile, and he positioned his hands on Nora’s hips, a little more confident now. “It's nice to hear you feel the same way about me, despite my propensity for bad jokes...and all the mechanical bits.”

Nora paused, struck by a sudden question. "Wait do you have a...?"

"Yeah, I'm...fully functional." he replied, voice dropping a little lower, a little huskier.

"Oh...t-that’s good- not that it would have been a problem if you didn't. I just, wasn't sure what to expect. With you being a person of unique mechanical origin and all." She was flustered, slowly unbuttoning Nick's shirt as she spoke. Nora explored his chest, running her hands over the segmented sections of his body, where the edges of the synthetic skin was fused together. Under his clothes, Nick looked almost identical to the other gen-two synths, but he was so much more than them, so much more alive. 

"I know, they really should have included a direction manual with every unit, huh?" the synth chuckled. His body didn't seem to bother her which he found surprising, so used to people being uneasy in his presence. Nora seemed almost fascinated by it, taking her time to caress every part of him as she stripped away his clothing. 

Nora bit her lip again, so swollen from the kiss it nearly bled. 

"I'm sorry Nick, I just don't want to mess things up, you mean a lot to me...Not that I'm on a great track so far."

"Nah, you're doing great darling," he cupped her cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb.

He began to trail kisses down her neck, and then rather suddenly flipped her onto her back in a surprising show of strength. Moving lower, he paused at her the hem of her pants, looking up at her with a question and a smooth grin. 

Nora nodded, breathless. 

Nick descended on her like a hungry animal, pulling off her jeans and panties, before finding that sweet little spot between the junction of her thighs with his tongue. His tongue was rough on her clit, but it only served to heighten the pleasure that she felt. When she felt wet enough, which was pretty darn quick, he pressed a finger from his intact hand into the warmth of her sex, and then another, finding the bundle of nerves deep within her core that elicited a trail of breathless moans from the woman. 

“Nick…ahh” Nora arched her back, softly moaning the detective’s name.

Nick repositioned himself, holding his body above her with one powerful arm, the other still occupied deep between her legs. The loss of his tongue made her whimper in protest, but she was quickly appeased. Nick unclasped his belt and withdrew his fingers, replacing them with the head of his length and gently pressing himself between her inviting thighs. It had been a while for her too, and she was tight like a vice. He pushed into her at a devastatingly slow pace, exercising his restrain and allowing her time to accept the thickness of his cock. He slid in deeper, inch by inch, until he was buried to the hilt deep inside of the woman.

Nora let out a soft gasp, a smile playing at her lips as she traced her fingers over the scores that encircled the synths arms.

“You’re beautiful Nora.” He leaned forward to kiss her nose, before pulling out halfway and thrusting back with more force this time. The couch groaned and creaked beneath them, old springs protesting the their late night activities.

Nora moaned, digging her nails into the worn synthetic skin of his shoulders. She could feel a soft humming, almost too faint to notice as she was pressed beneath the force of Nick’s strong body. The intricates parts of his anatomy twisted together, moving and grinding against each other in delicate motions that created the faintest of vibrations. She shivered, drawing herself into the pleasant sensation as he thrust into her again and again.

The first dimples of sunlight peeked through the cracked dusty windows of the cabin, bathing them in the warm light of dawn. His skin was grey and false against her tanned body, freckled shoulders and knees betraying her mortality, and his lack of it. If somebody had walked in on them then, they would have seen the union of machine and woman- but to them there was nothing more alike in the world, nothing more right than this.

The soft sounds of her whimpering and the quiet slapping of synthetic skin on flesh resonated through the now lit room. The synth’s pace had become unrelenting, their bodies tangled together in a waltz of desire and long-suppressed feelings. Nora could feel her end creeping up on her, pushing her over the peak and setting her afloat in sea of weightlessness and burning warmth. 

Her soft trembling moans became erratic, and she began to tighten around him, loudly crying out his name. She pulsed for a few agonising moments and Nick felt he might lose himself in her forever. Then she seemed to deflate, naked body going limp against the couch, softly gasping for air, cheeks flushed, and pupils blown wide, and he couldn’t stop the words from leaving his mouth. 

“I love you Nora.” he looked her in the eyes as he said it, slowly withdrawing from between her thighs.

Nora’s mouth curved into a smile, eyes half closed and still drunk on the afterglow of their union. 

“Me too Nicky, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> DIMA doesn't wear pants, so realistically Nick probably doesn't have much going on downstairs either. But where's the fun in that? Inspired by my love of Data.


End file.
